


Switch it up.

by Yunki_Namjun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Safewords, Spanking, Switching, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunki_Namjun/pseuds/Yunki_Namjun
Summary: Kihyun and Hyunwoo decide to switch roles.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Switch it up.

”Alright you ready?” Hyunwoo kissed Kihyun. He waited for him to nod before placing the gag in his mouth. ”Alright, three taps and then I'll stop.”

Kihyun started shaking, he had never been gagged before and it was Hyunwoo’s idea. Hyunwoo kissed him before taking Kihyun’s pants off. Kihyun was so nervous he hadn’t even gotten an erection yet.

“Oh, and I thought you were excited.” Hyunwoo frowned. “Alright, I will make you excited.” He grabbed his whip. He cracked the whip causing a bruise on his chest. Kihyun wanted to let out a moan, but couldn’t. Hyunwoo whipped him two more times before Kihyun got it up. “Good boy.” Hyunwoo took the gag out just to force a passionate kiss, his tongue getting every taste of Kihyun. “Are you ready for more?”

”Yes, ” Kihyun breathing was heavy. Hyunwoo frowned and cracked the whip hitting his thigh.

”No talking.” He put the gag back in and got started. Hyunwoo began to suck his dick. Kihyun’s member was just throbbing with lust. Hyunwoo played with it using his tongue, causing Kihyun to blush.

Hyunwoo ran his fingers around Kihyun’s belly. ”I love you.” He sputtered before continuing to suck. He bit down gently causing Kihyun to wince and accidentally knee him in the spleen. Hyunwoo stopped sucking and grabbed the whip.

”You bitch.” Hyunwoo smacked him with the whip. Kihyun winced and started to cry. ”What’s wrong? Can't handle a little pain?” Hyunwoo began to whip again causing red marks all over his body. Hyunwoo whipped his thigh causing Kihyun to come. The cream landed right on Hyunwoo’s chest.

”Well, you're just being a brat!” Hyunwoo hit him with the whip before getting more toys. He picked out some handcuffs and smiled at Kihyun. ”Alright, here's your punishment.” Hyunwoo handcuffed his hands behind his back and put the key just out of his reach. ”Now, let's see if you make me cum.”

He flipped Kihyun over causing Kihyun to whine. The places he was whipped stung when he laid on them. Hyunwoo got the lube and got him ready, spreading the lube all over his ass before slowly inserting his finger. It felt nice but the pain where he was whipped was too much. ” _ It’s okay, just tough it, it can’t be that bad, ” _

Hyunwoo picked him up. Kihyun quickly grew confused, Hyunwoo never did sex standing up. He placed Kihyun on his dick. Kihyun was filled with pleasure, but Hyunwoo was touching places where he had been whipped. Kihyun wanted to tap out, but since he was handcuffed he couldn't get Hyunwoo’s attention.

”Stop!” He yelled through the gag. ”Hyunwoo, please stop!” He begged. ”No!”

”Yes, ” Hyunwoo kissed his neck. ”That’s what I want to hear.” Kihyun started to cry. ”Come on, I'm not even doing anything.” Kihyun kicked his thigh three times. Hyunwoo immediately pulled out and put Kihyun on the bed. He took the gag and handcuffs off and kissed his cheek. ”Baby?”

”I never want to be gagged again” Kihyun sobbed. He sobbed while holding on to Hyunwoo. ”I need to be able to talk.”

”I’m sorry, baby” Hyunwoo rubbed his back. ”Tell me what I did wrong so I know what to do next time?”

”You handcuffed and picked me up.” Kihyun wiped his eyes. ”I couldn't tell you if I wanted to stop and then I got scared. Plus you held me where I got whipped and it hurt so much.”

”Alright.” Hyunwoo kissed him again. ”I’ll tell you before we start if I'm going to pick you up. And I’ll make you never use the gag.” Hyunwoo hugged him. ”You’re safe.”

Kihyun kissed him. ”Can you get me ice and bandages?” Hyunwoo nodded and went to the kitchen. Kihyun laid in bed and looked at where he got whipped. It was bright red with blood pouring from several cuts. He loved getting whipped but didn't love the aftermath. Hyunwoo came back and started applying bandages.

”I love you.” Hyunwoo hugged him. Kihyun smiled and nuzzled his neck. Hyunwoo giggled and kissed his forehead. He put ice on Kihyun’s bruises before cuddling him. ”You’re so precious.”

”You scared me when you handcuffed me, I thought I had no way to say no.” Kihyun grabbed his hand. ”What were you thinking?”

“You look so beautiful with your hands tied.” Hyunwoo cusped his chin. ”I wasn't thinking about what would happen, I'm sorry.” Hyunwoo ran his fingers through his hair. ”How should I make it up to you?”

”Can… Can we switch next time?” Kihyun asked. ”We can explore each other’s role and find out what we truly want. Because I love being a sub but dealing with the aftermath every time is just, ”

”I get it. It would be nice to explore.” Hyunwoo kissed him. ”Next time we're horny, I’ll be getting whipped.”

”I don't know if I can handle using a whip.” Kihyun hugged his arm.

”Alright, you can use a cane or your hand.” Hyunwoo stroked his hair. ”It’s all your choice. You're in charge of everything.”

”Would you like to change the safe word?” Kihyun asked. ”I know that you're not used to saying it.”

”No, actually, I want to be gagged.” Hyunwoo smiled. ”I know it scares you, but I want to try it. The three taps still apply.” He tapped Kihyun’s arm three times.

”Can you get me water?” Kihyun asked. “Or is aftercare over?” Hyunwoo kissed his forehead.

“I’ll get you water.” Hyunwoo got up and went back to the kitchen.

Two days later and Kihyun was nervously holding the cane. Hyunwoo laid in the bed laughing through the gag in his mouth. Kihyun closed his eyes and hit Hyunwoo with the cane. Hyunwoo winced and blushed, clearly enjoying switching more than Kihyun. Kihyun kissed Hyunwoo's nipples before flipping him over.

”Say something if you want me to stop.” Kihyun rubbed his hands around Hyunwoo’s beautiful body.

”Stop.” Hyunwoo tried to yell.

Kihyun hit his thigh. ”The rules are no talking.” Kihyun kissed him before rubbing the lube in his ass. He inserted two fingers and wiggled around to make room for his dick. ”It’s time.” He put his dick in Hyunwoo causing Kihyun to moan with pleasure. Kihyun hugged him and noticed that Hyunwoo was staring at him. Kihyun grabbed the cane and hit him.

”I said that I'm not picking you up!” He yelled. He hit Hyunwoo’s G-spot causing Hyunwoo to moan. Kihyun smiled and began to speed up. They climaxed at the same time. Kihyun slid out and took the gag out of his mouth. ”You okay?”

”Yeah, I love being a sub.” Hyunwoo smiled. ”Can you get me ice?” Kihyun kissed him and left. It was strange, Kihyun never thought he would like being a dom, but it was a very good time. Kihyun preferred being a sub, but maybe they could switch more often.


End file.
